A Trip Through Time
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: Coming from a different Universe than what most of us are related to... An Older, more experienced Luke and his son Ben, are the only ones left capable of fighting the creature Abeloth. When they finally corner the Witch in the back alleys of Christophsis, they are thrust into the past thanks to an ability of the Witch. There, they meet some unlikely faces, and old allies. R&R plz!


_**Luke and Ben Skywalker are forced into a dire situation on the planet Christophsis. Being chased by the evil creature Abeloth, the two are forced to fight for their lives, without the aid of the Forgotten Sith from Kesh...**_

 _ **So, without their help, the two Skywalker males must fight Abeloth and her ever growing powers while also looking for a cure to the illness that plagues the young knights of the order.**_

 _ **When backed into a corner by the two Jedi, Abeloth concocts a vicious scheme. By utilizing her control of the force, and her unfathomable knowledge, she is able to launch the two Skywalkers into the past... Though in doing so, she rewrites history in such a way... Nothing will be as it was...**_

 _ **Ben/Jedi!Vestara Khai Luke/none Anakin/Padmai Obi-wan/Satine**_

* * *

Running down a dank alleyway Ben Skywalker, and his father Luke, trailed after the malevolent being named Abeloth... A Dark-Side creature that has overtaken the minds of over a hundred Jedi Knights of the current order. The father-son team, having tracked her to Christophsis, have only just been able to keep up with her... For a change at least, having turned the tables on her just three blocks ago.

"Come on dad! We almost got her!" The younger Skywalker yelled to his aging father. His dark brown robes slapping against his shin high boots as he ran. His dirty blond hair stuck to his head, just like his fathers, as they ran through the rain.

"I'm running as fast as I can Ben, don't be over anticipatory!" Luke chastised as he caught up with his son at a corner, bringing his eighteen year-old son up short. His own black robes stuck to him like a second skin after having ran through the downpour of Christophsis' pallid rain.

"I feel her power growing father... She's ready for us," Ben whispered, his fists clenching in anger as he tried to calm himself to face the Immortal Witch once again... Having faced her once before on the Maw installation, and failed... He didn't want to relive that nightmare again anytime soon.

"Be mindful of your anger Ben... Remember what almost happened last time," Luke warned him quietly, placing his robotic hand on his sons shoulder in comfort. "Remember what it cost me when I let mine rule me..." He left it at that as he drew his saber hilt out from within his dark robes and thumbed the activation stud. "Come on, lets not keep her waiting!"

Nodding to his father, Ben Rushed after him, thumbing his own sabers activation stud and letting the blue beam of plasma spring to life in his hand. His Fathers green blade lit their way into the depths of the dark alleyway, it having become covered in the planets native green crystals not moments ago... Which gave it an ominous feeling as they walked ever deeper.

"Be watchful Ben... She can cast an illusion at any moment," Luke warned, just as an arc of purple lightning came rushing at them.

Father and son rushed forward and met the spidery tendrils of the lightning head on, directing its flow into their sabers for a quick recharge. Green, blue, and purple light danced across the walls of the buildings that made up their arena. It made the whole seen even more frightening and horror like than what it already was, with it casting grotesque looking shadows across the green crystal walls while a light seemed to glow from within them.

They ground their teeth together as they fought against the power that Abeloth thrust against them. Their feet were sure against the wet pavement as they slowly pushed forward, inching their way towards the vile menace.

"You," Luke began to growl out, each word grunted through clenched teeth, "Will. Loose. This. DAY!" With his final shout he and Ben pushed the Lightning back at her, stunning her with her own attack.

"Now's our chance!" Ben cried, rushing forward with his father right behind him.

"Ben! Be careful!" he cried, rushing after his son. Lightsabers at the ready, both Skywalkers rushed in to try and defeat the Monster known as Abeloth once more.

* * *

Staring them down with her pinprick eyes, Abeloth scowled at her two foes. Though when she gained a contemptuous smile, they both shivered at what that might mean for them.

" _Well well well, look what the nexu dragged in! Two wet behind the ears Skywalkers... All wrapped up and ready to play..._ " She stopped, her smirk now threatening to split her head in twine. " _How Quaint,_ " She purred, her tendril like arms slithering about to form perverse looking arms and hands for her to use. Her body still retained the form of Luke's long dead Love, Callista... The woman he had once loved... Though now he Loathed the form with all his might.

We will destroy you Creature!" Luke growled, his eyes alight with well controlled rage. His fists clenching tighter around the hilt of his saber as he and his son drew ever closer to their target.

"We will not allow you to leave this place alive Demon!" Ben seethed, making the creature look at him with even further contempt.

" _I would like to see you try, young Skywalker... Seeing as it would be amusing to have you try and kill me from the past and all,"_ She laughed, taking great amusement and perverse joy out of seeing their confused faces. Their looks of disbelief and caution made her laugh even more, knowing that they could not foresee the trap she had laid for them. The moment they had stepped foot within the labyrinth that is Christophsis' planetary surface... They had been had.

" _Now! Witness the true power of my abilities! May you die in fire and rot Skywalkers!"_ She shouted as she unleashed a massive Force storm directly at them. The swirling vortex of unnatural power began tearing through crystal and steel, moving towards them at an amazing rate.

"Grab on Son!" Luke shouted as he latched onto his son, wrapping his arms around him in a feeble attempt at protecting him.

Hearing his fathers command, he latched on for all he was worth... They began to lift up of the ground as the vortex finally enveloped them. Their cloaks tore at them as they spun through the air, their hair, almost whip like, tore at their faces as the winds of the Force induced transport moved them through time and space... Though not very far from where they had entered...

* * *

Seeing as they now occupied a space far above the surface of Christophsis... Both Skywalkers were Horror struck at their predicament.

"How do we land!" Ben shouted, his fear overriding his brain as they fell.

"Use the Force to slow our decent... If we can latch onto one of those ships flying by down there we should be good!" Luke shouted back, barely getting heard over the din of rushing air.

"Alright!" His son yelled back.

Gripping each others forearms, they concentrated on forming a bubble around themselves. By doing this, they were able to create enough drag -air resistance- that they could safely 'float' down to one of the T looking ships flying on by below them.

"Get ready son!" Luke commanded, angling them towards a trio of ships flying right for them at high speed.

"Now!" And with that command they pushed off of each other and sped up their forward velocity with the Force. Catching up tot he lead ship in a jiffy. With a small round of thuds, both Skywalkers latched onto the ship with relative ease... Minus the almost falling off and down to their doom part that almost happened when Luke lost hold of his side of the massive wing. Thankfully, Ben was able to latch on to his father with the force and pull him back up to the front of the wing.

As they held on for dear life, the sides of the gunship opened up and a familiar voice called out to them.

"General! Sir! Are you alright out there!?" the voice called.

"What was that!?" Luke yelled, trying to get a better view of the soldier within.

"Master Jedi! If you would like, we can try to pull you in! Unless you want to surf the wing until we land!" The same voice called out.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble soldier! That would be very much appreciated!" Luke called out, a smile on his face as he looked over to his son.

"Alright sir! A line will be thrown up in a moment! Just hang tight!"

"Can you get one for my friend as well, he seems to be in the same situation as I am!"

"Can do General! Just give us a minute to get you in first!" The voice shouted up.

Seconds later a rope was tossed up and over, the wind sheer carrying it up to Luke rather easily. With the aid of the Force, Luke was able to grab onto the rope and pull himself into the cabin... But what he saw inside nearly shocked him into action.

Standing before him were several dozen troopers decked out in white armor and armed with weapons... All reminiscent of the Imperial Stormtroopers of his youth. Sighing at seeing a friendly looking helmet, Luke clasped the arm of the trooper that had saved him.

"I am in your debt trooper... What's your name?" The elder Skywalker asked, his brow quirked and lips brought up in a soft smile of thanks.

"Um, I'm CT-6987, but my brothers here call me Clinker... Sir," The soldier replied haltingly, not sure how to answer the man before him after being asked such a question.

"Ah, well, its nice to meet you Clinker! I hope all's going well here?" Luke asked as his son was helped into the craft by another soldier.

"Not really sir," clinker, the soldier that had saved him- whom also had a yellow stripe across his helm to indicate his rank of sergeant, began. "We're getting the Force beat out of us sir, we're pulling back to the last operating FOB we have left on this Republic damned planet."

"INCOMING MISSILES!" A voice frantically cried over the inter-ship radios. The sides of the craft closed up tighter than a Star Destroyer and all the troopers began to brace for impact... That is until Ben and Luke raced up towards the Cockpits and Looked for the incoming missiles.

Seeing them coming right for their trio of ships, Luke and Ben outstretched their hands... And began to crush the Missiles with the force as if they were ants beneath their boot.

"That... I've never... Wow..." the Pilot muttered as he continued to fly the ship through the smoke field, making sure to avoid the flames.

"All the missiles are taken care of Pilot," Ben smirked, placing a congratulatory hand on the mans shoulder, "Smooth sailing from here."

Luke nodded and moved back into the passenger area, looking for Clinker.

"Clinker!"

"Yes Sir!"

"All's clear! My son and I took care of it!" Luke exclaimed before going and sitting down on a bench like spot at the back of the gunship.

"Son?" The trooper muttered to himself, looking to the other men beside him as if to confirm what he had heard.

Sitting down, Luke could only wonder; How had they gotten so far up in the air, how had they survived, and why were there Stormtrooper looking men on Christophsis- and fighting a war to boot- when they were hold up in the Remnant on the _opposite_ side of the galaxy?!

"Soldier!" Luke called out, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes General?"

"What war are we fighting right now? I'm kind of Curious..."

"We're in the Clone Wars General... Just like we've been for the last six months..." the soldier, now positively identified as a clone, answered with some confusion.

"Ah, thank you Trooper, I just had a laps in judgment there, having fallen from so high up and all must have messed with my brain," Luke lied, passing off his question as apart of adrenaline and terror having muddled his mind.

"Ah, then everything's fine General, as long as you're alright!" Clinker saluted, feeling slightly foolish for thinking poorly of his commanding officer for that split second.

"Very good Clinker-"

Ben slunk down next to his father, his face covered in soot and grime just like Luke's. Both hunched over and thought of all they had been through for the past year and a half. The Maw instillation, speaking to Jacen's force ghost in the Pond of Eternity, talking with Mara after having put her to rest almost a year and a half beforehand... Discovering Abeloth... And accidentally setting her free on the galaxy... Chasing her across countless star-systems in search of the DarkSider... Loosing so many friends and family... And then finally cornering her on Christophsis, and getting sent -apparently- back in time... It just all rushed over them as they sat there, getting a chance at rest in so long. It was tiring, just sitting there and thinking about it all, and how it had all been changed with that one move.

They had her cornered for Force's sake! But she turned that on them, just as she had with everything else, and stranded them in a place they did not know...

"We're setting down Sarg! Touchdown in three!" The pilot Informed them over the comms. Stirring them from their downward thinking, both father and son jumped to their feet and readied to land in, what was most likely, a war zone. Looking to each other, Luke and Ben pulled out their lightsabers, one in each hand, one shoto, and one normal. Both walked over to the captain and Ben let his father speak.

"Sergeant Clinker, If you wouldn't mind some advise..." Luke began, smiling in that comforting way he always managed to when speaking with fresh soldiers.

"Yes sir?" the man asked, feeling confused by the fact that the general was asking permission to give advise.

"If you would allow my son and I to leap out first, I think we could lessen the brunt of any enemy attack; letting your men vacate the gunship safely and efficiently," Luke stated, his voice even while still keeping the smile on his face.

"I would like to make sure you are kept safe sir-"

"I would rather see everyone make it off the ship safely Sergeant,"Ben cut in, his lighter toned voice cutting through the tension easily. "My father and I can deal with a few droids- Not like we haven't fought bigger and badder... Aye dad?" Ben Shot off,

"Don't remind me," Luke sighed, trying to hide his distaste for the event his son was talking about... Three Rancors... Ridden by Dathomiry witches... Not a very even fight...

"IF you think its best General," Clinker relented, not wanting to get into a fight with the Jedi.

"Slides opening! All hands, GO GO GO!" The pilot shouted.

Ben and Luke bailed out of their own respective sides, Luke took the right, while Ben the left, and they began to immediately deflect blaster bolts. It was like a hose was turned on them with how much red plasma was flying their way... It was almost overbearing... Almost.

Both Skywalkers began to weave their sabers in a defensive circle in front of themselves, deflecting shots off to the side or right back at the squad of B1 battle droids before them. Yellow and blue- for Ben, Green and red- for Luke.

As the two Jedi, or what the Clone troopers hoped were Jedi, kept the Droids busy for the moment- they all got into position. Firing off shots at the droids as they cleared the ever Farther reaching circle of their 'Jedi' accomplices. It would have been a mesmerizing sight for any that could stopped to watch it... But seeing as the only ones around were Clones, Jedi, and droids, none were too keen to sit and stare.

In a span of only a few minutes the droids had been taken care of, and their line towards the FOB secured by outreaching Soldiers. As the three gunships took of, everyone was shocked to watch in dismay as they were all shot down almost immediately, swiftly extinguishing all six pilots still aboard the ships.

"Sith-spit!" Ben cursed, stomping his foot on the ground in anger.

"Be mindful Ben..." Luke cautioned, remembering the last time his son tried to get vengeance on someone.

"General!" A clone shouted from behind them all.

Turning, Luke saw a trooper clad in white. His armor wasn't any different from any of the others, save for the fact that he had blue stripes down each side of his leg armor and across his chest and helmet... It almost jogged a memory within Luke's head, but he dismissed it almost immediately.

"Yes Trooper?" The elder Skywalker greeted, his face now set in a grim determination that only served to cement his role as General in the surrounding soldiers minds.

"Its good to see that our forces from the east are safe and sound, thanks for the support Sir," the trooper began, motioning them all to follow as he led them onwards to the FOB( _Forward Operations Base_ ). "And another thanks for taking out those clankers sir, they could have caused a major problem for the boys back at base _."_

Nodding at the soldier in welcome, Ben and Luke tagged along, hoping to figure out when exactly they had arrived. Jogging to keep up, the two Skywalker males kept a look out for any droids that might have been separated from the group... Or for any assassin droids that might try and make quick work of them.

Coming up to a large barricaded street, Luke and Ben were surprised to see entrenched Soldiers all over the place, light blaster repeaters scattered among their number to help deter the Droids. At the far back of the street they saw a large rubble strewn pile, but upon further inspection it was found to be a hastily erected wall to help defend what ever armaments and other things might be kept behind it.

As they got closer, a pair of armor clad men approached. The first had on dark burgundy clothing, making him look a bit more intimidating than he pry was and had dark brown mop of hair that screamed - _just fucked_ \- all over it... Like wow...

The second one was dressed in light Jedi robes with white clone armor starped on around his chest, arms, and legs. He had auburn colored hair and beard combo along with striking blue grey eyes... But the thing for Luke was, the mans face brought back memories of an almost long forgotten adventure... Aboard a DeathStar, saving a Princess, to save the galaxy...

"Obi-wan?" Luke mumbled out, his eyes wide and jaw slightly slack at the sight of the, MUCH, younger version of his first Mentor. Hearing the name of his fathers friend and mentor, Ben stopped and looked at his dad, slightly confused as to what brought that on.

"Da-?" Ben began to ask, but was cut off by the voice of the blue striped clone from before.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi! It's good to see you both well, nothing change why I went to pick them up I hope?" the clone asked.

"Nothing yet, thankfully, you can go ahead and report to Rex and see what he might need you to do," The first one, General Skywalker, turned to the other clones as the man took off at a leisurely jog. "The rest of you, go get report to your respective Captains, and then get some rest- we don't know when the next attack will be so be prepared!" Saluting and shouting out a chorus of 'Yes Sir' they ran off, parade march and all.

"So, when did you two get here, I wasn't alerted of any other Jedi getting stationed in our sector anytime soon, were you Master?" The dark haired man asked, looking over the two newcomers rather suspiciously.

"No Anakin, I wasn't... Would you two mind telling us your names?" General Kenobi asked, his brow raised as he propped his hand up to stroke his beard. "It would help to negate any suspicions we have of you..."

"So long... By the Force... You... You look so... _Young..._ Luke murmured, confusing everyone there.

"Um, excuse me?" Kenobi asked, his face contorting up into a confused grimace as he tried to process those words. Anakin and Ben were also confused, though not for the same reasons. Seeing as that statement was aimed at both of them. Both Obi-wan and Anakin were of the same mind when they looked to each other and then back to the older gentleman before them.

"Um, who are you...?" Obi-wan asked, feeling slightly perturbed by this strangers reaction to seeing them.

"Someone that should never be here... But am anyways..." Luke began, still mystified over the fact he was seeing his FATHER and old MASTER in the flesh... When they were YOUNG! "My name... Is Luke..." He tried to say the rest of his name, but his throat stuck, and tears began to come to his eyes as he smiled at his father and old mentor.

"Boy, seeing as your friend can't seem to speak... What are your names?" Anakin asked the young lad before him, who couldn't be much much older than fifteen... Maybe eighteen.

"Um, I'm Ben... Ben Skywalker, and this is my dad... Luke... And who are you two exactly?" Ben asked, feeling like he should know both of them- seeing as the force was urging him to let his presence be known, to let down his guard and search them out.

But to his great surprise, both men before him looked rather surprised by the admission of their names, almost beyond words he'd say. And seeing as both of them looked between the two of them, several times in fact, he could only guess that they were trying to piece it all together.

"A-are you sure your last names Skywalker?" The man dressed in dark browns and reds asked, his blue eyes shinning with a mixed sensation of hope and dread.

"F-father..." Luke muttered, having over come his inability to talk, "Obi-wan... It-its really you... You're both alive... H-how?" Luke stuttered, eying both men wearily as he let his force presence engulf them all; the weight of which almost floored the two Jedi standing before him.

"Father?!" Obi-wan and Anakin almost balked, looking at the elder man with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but, I'm a little young to be your daddy-" Anakin began, but was cut of by the man before him.

"From this time we are not," Luke stated, using a tone that brooked no rebuke or any further explaining. "And Master... It's... I can't even..." Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Um, dad... You mean..." Ben asked, wide eyed and very jittery.

"Yes," Luke stated, his eyes closed as he let a small smile flow freely onto his face, tears of joy and anguish freely flowed down his cheek as he relished in the fact that he was able to see his father and mentor one more time.

"Master kenobi... It's an honor..." Ben stated, awe struck, as he bowed at the waist to the man that had helped teach his father.

"Um, this is all very confusing for us... But, who are you both, really?" Anakin asked, his head spinning with all the talk of 'father' this, and 'mentor' that... It was getting to him rather quickly.

"Ah, where are my manners," Luke chuckled, though he stopped when he opened himself toforce... and the full weight of its current structure rushed into him... it was almost intoxicating. Stumbling forward like he had been shoved, the elder Skywalker was caught by the younger versions of his father and friend.

"Are you alright?!" Obi-wan asked, voice hurried by worry for the man.

"Yes, it-it all just hit me so quickly... It was... Exhilarating..."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded, not feeling all to accepting of his guests story thus far.

"The Force, It's... Stronger... More... Vibrant, than anything I've ever felt from where we're from..." Both Anakin and Obi-wan looked to each other as he said this, having felt the force reach out and cling to him, as though it would loose him if it ever let go...

"Dad?"

"Open up to the Force Ben, let it flow through you, just like I taught you..." Luke commanded him, with extraordinary results.

The Force, ever present and kind as it usually was... Lashed out at the younger Skywalker, wrapping around him as if to suffocate him. Its presence enshrouded him, almost blinding the ones around him with how powerful the forces presence was.

"There's so much life!" Ben announced, his grin almost cheek splitting in how happy he was. "There's so much more here... How?" he asked as he turned to his father.

"What do you mean, 'more life?', shouldn't there be as much, or even 'more' life from when you are? Especially if you're telling the truth?" Kenobi asked/accused, not feeling up to the whole diplomat title right then.

With a sigh, Luke told them, "In our time... We have been ravaged by three Galactic Civil wars... All of which have happened in my lifetime... and even an intergalactic invasion... So with that in mind Master, yes, there is not as much 'life' in our time as here... But things feel different, like there's... More," He concluded, having moved over to sit on a rock while they talked.

"Oh my... I'm... Sorry to hear that Luke," Obi-wan confessed, his eyes, along with Anakin's, were wide with alarm.

"Well, if you're from the future, which I'm still on the edge about..." Anakin began, though he got a look from Kenobi to tread lightly, "And you truly say you are my son... Then who was your grand mother?" He asked, almost fearing what the man might say in front of his master/brother figure.

"I... Wish I knew... R2-D2 was never able to access that part of his memory when we were searching for answers..." Luke mumbled out, loosing hope that he would gain the trust of his father and ex-mentor.

"You know R2?!" Anakin cried, feeling shocked at that revelation.

"Yes, I do, he's been my faithful companion for the last forty-seven years," Luke replied happily, smiling slightly at the thought of his astromech droid, and then turning sour at the thought of him having to fly solo without him back to Leia and Jaina...

"Dad, don't forget about C-3P0... Goldenrod would have a fit if you didn't mention him," Ben smirked as he tried to lighten his fathers dampening mood, though also shocking Anakin and Obi-wan again with that little tidbit of information.

"How many of my droids do you have?!" Anakin shouted, feeling exacerbated by all the unknowns being brought to light about the man in front of him.

"Your droids?!" Luke cried, looking almost as shocked as his father. "I never knew C-3P0 was yours! He never said anything!" Luke cried in indignation, feeling stupid about not checking the Protocol droids memory for anything that might link him to his family... And seeing as he was always with R2, it should have warranted something! Shaking his head, he looked up at his father, feeling his age right then more than ever. "Yes, we have C-3P0-"

"INCOMING!" A clone shouted, the sound of mortar round impacting the forward lines drawing their attention.

"Fek!" Anakin cursed as he and Obi-wan raced to defend their troops.

"Lets go dad, they might need our help... And I might learn something!" Ben cried, racing on after them.

"Children, all of them..." Luke muttered in mirth before activating his main lightsaber and charging after them.

* * *

Bounding over barricades with aid from the Force, Ben soon joined his grandfather and Obi-wan as they went about terminating the droid forces that had somehow snuck up on their forces.

"Where'd these lovely bunch of faces come from!?" Ben cracked, creating a defensive circle in front of him with his lightsabers, using both his traditional and shoto blades to fend off the hail of blaster bolts.

"Don't know sir!" A clone shouted, "They just started coming out of the wood work! And those massive walkers of theirs moved in just before you lot got here!" The clone, whom happened to be wearing a captains pauldron and Kama, called back.

"Got it!" Ben shouted. He then spun away from Anakin and Kenobi just as a one of the large three legged walkers fired at them, making the other two spread out as well.

"Those walkers are going to be the death of us!" Obi-wan cried, deflecting a trio of shots back at the on coming droid ranks.

In the next instant, a large piece of ruble came flying past the Jedi Master. It crashed into the first walker, caving in the fore of its spherical body, making it rock back and then crash into the ground and explode. Metal sheets and parts began to rain down as the fire and smoke billowed intot he air, smashing droids and crashing into the ground.

Turning back, Master Kenobi saw who had just saved them from a massive headache... Though seeing Luke with his hand extended and only a little winded was not what he was expecting in the least.

Ben, being Ben, was sen standing up on a large outcropping of jade like crystal... With a, for his size, massive rocket launcher in his hands.

"HIT THE DECK!" he shouted, priming the rocket, "FIRE INTHE HOLE!" and it was off. It flew through the air at amazing speed, colliding with the second droid walker in a massive explosion.

"Nice shot Commander!" One of the clones, which also seemed to be the one Ben had taken the rocket from, shouted from behind them.

"THANKS! I'LL HAND THIS BACK IN A SEC THOUGH!" He shouted, having momentarily lost his hearing, back as he readied a second rocket.

"Master Kenobi, I think we should rescue Jedi Skywalker... Don't you?" The voice of Luke pulled the Jedi Master from her thoughts. Looking at the older Jedi and then over to where his ex-Padawan, he saw that Anakin was being forced back by the brunt of the droid platoon that had come to kill them.

"Anakin!" He shouted, rushing towards his brother- in all but blood. Luke chuckled and followed after him, granted he only followed at a leisurely pace.

Catching up to them Luke activated his green saber and leaped over their heads and landed in front of them with a blast of Force pressure dampening his fall. Landing in a roll that ended with him on his feet, Luke threw up his hands and blew away the front two lines of droids, giving him and the other two Jedi enough time to repose and react to the rest of the droids coming for them.

"Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker!" Luke shouted, falling into how he would generally talk to his own Jedi, "Divide and Conquer!" He then moved up the center, deflecting blaster bolts with ease. The two Jedi followed his lead, having been inspired by his control of the situation, even if they didn't fully trust him and his 'son' yet.

* * *

Back over with Ben and the Clones, we find the young man rallying the troops, trying to get them back in working order- that was until Rex showed up.

"Commander, if I may?" He asked, feeling slightly amused by the young mans actions with the troops, that while helpful, were rather confusing. Seeing as he was trying to issue orders from a handbook that, obviously, none of them had ever heard of... But that was not the most confusing part... He was being far more understanding than most other Jedi his supposed age.

"Thank you Sir... I obviously don't know anything about what kind of tactics you all are using... So it would be best if you lead us- until I can actually do the job right anyway," Ben relented, smirking at the end and patting the captain on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Commander," Rex said, dismissing his Commanders words for those of a manipulative Way of trying to lead him men into trouble later on.

"No," Ben said, stopping as he placed a firm hand on the Clones armored shoulder. "I mean it Captain, I will only take charge when you and your Commander think I can, Until then I'm just another gun in the regiment," Ben straight out told him, not even blinking an eye as he felt the surprise explode out around him. "and under your Command," He pulled his hand off the Captains pauldron and snapped a crisp salute, one that only a TRUE military man could have given. He then went over and picked up a spare DC-15A blaster rifle from a pile of other weapons.

This surprised the clones around him even more than when he had told them he was under Rex's command.

"Point me in the right direction, and its gone sir."

With those words said, all the troops expressed their respect for the Jedi knight. Marching off, Rex could tell that things were going to get interesting real soon.

* * *

"We're going to need back up soon!" Anakin shouted, slicing another droid in half and then kicked another over and into his palls.

"I know! But Rex and the others are a block away!" Obi-wan replied, grunting as he launched a weak Force Push against a group of droids to his left, bowling them over.

The three Jedi had made good time with the droid army, but were now under heavy fire from a quintet of heavy spider droids and a whole platoon of Super Battle Droids, SBD's for short. They were now a good block and a half away from their own forces, having gotten caught up in the action around them.

"Did someone call for back up!" A voice that both Jedi knew well shouted, a hail of blue blaster bolts raining down from above only moments after. Droids were being destroyed left and right as the clones fired into the throng of machines.

"BEN! Left flank!" Luke shouted, having activated his red shoto saber. He was a ball of green and red as he dug into the enemy forces, droids became piles of charred scrap in his wake as he moved through them like oil in water.

"Got it!" Ben shouted as he looked to his commander for instructions. Rex was still getting used to the Jedi following his orders, and was rather surprised that he hadn't jumped the gun and done as his master had said. "Sir, general requests that we take care of the left flank... Should we take that into consideration, or try and find an alternate way of stemming the flow sir?" Ben asked, holding his rifle at the ready as he talked.

We'll split up, Echo and Fives will lead Bravo team to reduce the left flank, the rest of us will swing around and try to block any more of the droids from advancing down this boulevard... Any questions? Good, your HUD will tell you which group to go with!" Rex began moving again, their group of seventy clones being cut by eighty percent as only 13 other other clones followed after him.

"Captain, I'm following you, correct?" Ben asked, not wanting to feel like an idiot and go with the wrong group.

"That's right sport, common, We got clankers to smash!" Rex shouted with a sort of childish glee. Ben and the rest of their group cried out an agreement and they all began running rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Blasting a droid away and into a pair of his buddies, Anakin was starting to get tired, his muscles ached and his stamina with the Force was beginning to wane, the ability to control it properly leaving him as his mind fatigued more and more.

"Master! We need to retreat! If we don't, we're all going to end up in an unmarked grave on this planet!" Anakin shouted, beheading another three droids as they tried to club him with their depleted blasters, though he stopped when five SBD's began firing on him, having to block their stronger shots more readily than the rest.

"Rescues here!" the voice of a clone trooper shouted as an arc trooper leaped over a small impromptu wall and fired away with his twin set of Commando issue pistols. He tore through three of the SBD's before they even noticed what had happened, and by the time they had swung their blasters around to fire, they had already been filled with holes and burn marks.

"Thanks Echo! I'd have been a dead man without you!" Anakin sighed out, finally breathing easy for the first time since this debacle had all started.

"No problem General! Happy to help!" Echo saluted with his gun, running off to aid his brothers in their assault on the left flank.

Anakin, being who he was, followed after the enthusiastic Arc trooper. Not one to be saved and not offer help, he couldn't let his men face the enemy on their own- even if he was just going to be combat support.

* * *

As the scene of complete mayhem continued, a stray Gunship descended from the skies above, heading towards the last bit of republic held ground in the sector. It was assailed by anti-air fire from behind the enemy position, from somewhere inside the Fortress city. It was able to navigate the flack rounds and make a safe landing in the small air field that the FOB had established earlier on in the war... But once their passengers had left the craft, it was flagged down and made to lay low, being given the warning that it wouldn't make space if it tried to take off anytime soon.

"Where are Masters Skywalker and Kenobi? I have a message for them..." A Cloaked person asked the guards, not wanting to waist time searching for them when she could just ask.

"They're at the front Ma'am... But we can't take you there just yet, the Droids tried to assault the forward lines and right now the generals are busy holding them off-" The clone tried to tell her, but was cut off.

"That's fine Sergeant, but I need to speak to him as soon as possible," she reiterated, trying her hardest to not sound like a spoiled brat. "Would it be possible to go with a squad to reinforce their position?" She asked instead.

"Ugh... Ma'am, I cannot let you go out there, We don't have any extra bodies to even TRY and reinforce Generals Skywalker and Kenobi... I wish we did, but even Captain Rex went out to try and lend a hand," the Sergeant stated, his tone final and unwavering as he put his foot down.

"Fine then, i'll just wait here, and- BOOM WHAT WAS THAT!" She shouted, looking out towards the front lines, seeing a large pillar of smoke start to float up into the air.

"Commander, -fek- Follow me," The Sergeant growled, not liking this one bit as he led her towards the motor pool( **term for the place vehicles are stored on a military base** ). His hands clenched uselessly around his DC-15S, the smaller frame tweaking slightly form the added strain.

"Are we going to go out and make sure no-one was injured?" She asked slyly.

"Yes Commander, and I don't like it one bit," he growled, "we're leaving this base even more under staffed than it already is... And I don't like that, not one bit!" He growled, he stepped up next to a blue metal cabinet and opened a door to pull out two sets of keys.

"And this is for...?"

"You take that speeder," he pointed to a blue and white clone scout bike, "And i'll take this one, and just follow my lead alright?" he pointed to a red and white scout bike, his voice turning into a growl by the end of his sentence.

"Whatever you say trooper," The cloaked woman teased, getting another growl out of the man.

* * *

( **Use 'Do you like Waffles' to get the correct tune... Just not as up beat)**

"I HATE TODAY!" Ben shouted, punching a SBD in the face with a Force empowered fist, denting the shit out of it.

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE PRIVATE!" Rex shouted back over the din of blaster fire and roaring flames, the two of them having been among the only other survivors of the explosion- that weren't droids at least. Rex unloaded a series of shots into the face of another SBD that had tried to sneak up on Ben, and was successful in taking it down. He then did a back spin, slamming the heel of his armored foot into the head of a B1 battle droid, taking said head clean off.

"WHAT DAY IS IT ANYWAY!"

"MONDAY!"

"I HATE MONDAYS EVEN MORE!"

"YEAH, THIS JUST TOPS THAT MONDAY FEEL DON'T IT!" Rex barked out sarcastically, making Ben guffaw as he crush a pair of SBD's with a slab of permacrete and Emerald crystal.

"Who hates Mondays?!" Ben sang, punching a droid in the face.

"I hate Mondays!" Rex followed, blasting another in the shin before another lone clubbed it with his rifle.

"WHO HATES MONDAYS!" Ben reiterated, taking out his saber to quickly cleave a droid in half before it could get to their wounded comrades.

"WE HATE MONDAYS!" All the clones in ear shot shouted as they opened fire with renewed vigor. Their spirits raised after hearing their Captain and Commander just take everything in stride and even joke about it- even though it was the most absurd thing that had ever happened thus far with the five hundred and first legion.

"What in the name of Mandalor did we just sing?" Rex asked, not really caring that he had just used a saying that he shouldn't have even known.

"We hate Mondays... And I think they could agree," Ben shot back as he leveled his blaster at a group of B1's and let loose, though his other hand was pointing behind him at the other troopers that had survived. Each of them were firing their weapons with surprising accuracy, blowing droids apart with fewer and fewer shots as they continued the hastily put together song.

"I'm slightly afraid of what might happen if all it took was something that insane to get the rest of our men that good at destroying tinnies..." Rex mumbled, rubbing his helmets face in exasperation.

* * *

"What in the Force are they doing over there?!" Anakin cringed, hearing the absurd singing coming from his wrist communicator.

"I'd say," Luke began, but hesitated when he turned to crush a SBD that had tried to kill one of the wounded soldiers, "Ben just got them singing to boost moral... But it seems to have got them 'in the zone' as he would always put it..." He then through his saber clear across the field and right into the center of a spider droid, using the force to guide it.

"Nice throw!" Obi-wan shouted as he cleaved another droid in half, the flow having been stemmed thanks to whatever it was Ben and his comrades had done.

"Thank you Master," Luke thanked as he pulled the, now, deactivated weapon back into his robotic hand.

"Jedi Skywalker, Master Kenobi, We need to go retrieve Rex and my son... They sound like they need a bit of back up," Luke ordered them in his 'no-nonsense' voice. Both Jedi loked at him and couldn't find it in them to argue with the older man... Though they were still curious about how a Jedi had was able to have a son... And that son be a Jedi as well... Something wasn't adding up for all this and they were wanting to get to the bottom of it all.

"Alright," Anakin conceded, "The rest of you! Make sure that all weapons are gathered and carried back to base, we need as much ammo as we can get our hands on!" With a round of salutes, the three Jedi took off.

As they scaled the side of a building, that had been knocked over by an artillery shell at some point I the war, Anakin found It in himself to ask a question on his mind.

"Um, Luke... You call Ben your son," He began.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" He asked, his question was of true curiosity, which both Jedi could feel in the Force.

"Um, how is that possible...?" he asked, feeling a little stupid afterwords.

"Well, when a-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT LUKE!" Anakin seethed, his cheeks a deep crimson and ears burning from embarrassment. Though he soon directed his ire towards his master, whom was now laughing his ass off at his ex-padawan.

"Ugh, I know what you meant Knight Skywalker... But you won't like the answer," Luke stated, a bit of concern lacing his voice as he latched onto a hand hold.

"I'd like to know... I'm... Curious," Anakin asked, haltingly.

"Well, In my time," he began, "There was a group of Jedi, two to be exact... And both of them lived on very different planets- one a moist bog, and the other a scorching desert with binary suns..." Luke paused to reach up and grab another had hold, while placing his feet in the previous ones he had used. "I was raised on the later... And then later taken to the former. Both of these Jedi were masters of their craft, one defense, and the other Meditation and physical training... It was thanks to them, whom both died in my time, that I became a Jedi... The last of us actually," Luke mumbled, though unknowingly loud enough to be heard by his father- who didn't say anything, but faltered slightly in his next grab for a hand hold.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question though," Anakin stated derisively, his ire drawn.

"Yes, in a way, it does..." Luke drawled, "After their death, I was the supposed 'Last Jedi'... So I went about finding others that had been trained as I had been... Older, much older, than the system of the Old Jedi Order would have allowed, though most were not as old as I was when I had began my training..." Luke sighed, remembering when he first met Yoda, and how he had watched the old master die...

"H-how old were you?!" Anakin asked, Obi-wan listening in at hearing this question- though he had been the whole time anyway.

"I was nineteen when I first became a Padawan... And even then I wasn't able to actually use my Lightsaber until I was about twenty, and that was only after six months of training anyhow," Luke took a slight bit of pleasure at how surprised and utterly flabbergasted his father and old master were at hearing those few facts. "At the age of twenty, I fought a Sith Lord for the first time... I was able to actually last for a good bit Mind you, being a fresh recruit and everything," Anakin and Obi-wan both remained slack-jawwed at hearing that the man before them had tried to take on a full fledged Sith lord... And with so little training too.

"How did you survive!?" They both yelled, though Anakin was slightly louder.

"Well, I didn't come out of that unscathed mind you, he did take off my hand..." Luke held his right hand out and flexed his fingers a bit, making it obvious which one was prosthetic. "After he took my hand off, I escaped by plunging myself to my 'death'... Where I was sucked into an exhaust vent and then spat out the bottom of a large floating station inside a gas giant. There I was saved by my friends Leia and Han... But I'm getting off track," Luke said, shaking his head with a slight smile as he pulled himself up onto the top of their building.

"So, your son?"

"After thirty years of trying to make everything right in the galaxy, I finally settled down... Seeing as I had abolished the rule of 'no families' within the order I had created... I married, had my son Ben, fought a war to save the galaxy from interstellar invaders... After that I watched him grow, sending him off with his cousin so that he could help my son relearn how to trust the Force," Both Ani and Obi looked at him like he had two heads at that statement, "During the Invasion, Ben was growing up on a station- away from all the killing and death... Or so we had thought. It turned out that our toddler of a son was strong enough in the Force that he had been able to feel _all_ the deaths of every living creature that was slain by the invaders... So as a defensive mechanism, he cut himself off form it, and everyone else in turn. No one could sense him in the Force, and for the longest time, he wouldn't even touch it. But when he was with my eldest nephew, everything changed... But that's a story for another time," Luke smiled at his Father and Master, feeling his age rather well at that moment as he had begun to ramble on about his son and his life with him.

"Um...That was kind of you to tell us Luke... But, when you-" Master Kenobi tried to ask when he was suddenly cut off by the voice of Luke's son, Ben, shouting up at them from below.

"Hey dad! Care to give us a hand!" Ben called, his hands around his mouth to help amplify his voice. "We have a few wounded down here!"

"And what did I tell you! Use the Force! Think of a way out of that mess on your own! We will provide cover for you all to get out!" Luke yelled back, his voice amplified by the Force, though that surprised the two Jedi.

"Fine! Be that way!"

What was that? I didn't hear a thank you!" Luke called, a grin spreading out on his face.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you what?!" Luke shouted down at him, his tone teasing as he smirked.

"TANK YOU; _GRAND MASTER SKYWALKER!"_ Ben shouted with so much sarcasm, it was palatable! Though his comeback did shock the two other Jedi into complete silence and it also cleared up a few things for them... But confused them even more and gave them more questions that needed to be answered- in their mind at least.

Smiling, Luke jumped, right of the hundred foot building and straight down to the permacrete below.

Landing softly on the balls of his feet, Luke was instantly in action, both blades coming to life as he danced into the enemy contingent. Cutting through droids like they were tissue paper, Luke drew their fire, making sure his son got the men out alright.

"Are all Skywalker males this Crazy Anakin?" Kenobi asked derisively, a hint of mirth hidden within his sarcastic tone.

"Eh, I almost don't even care anymore... Apparently, in some other time, I have a son that turns into the Grand Master... I'm a little drunk on happy so... Yeah, we are that crazy!" Anakin then jumped off and did the same thing as his future son... And landed like a rock- almost breaking his legs when he landed because he hadn't used enough Force energy when slowing himself down.

"Ough..."

"Serves you right for rushing into things!" Kenobi yelled at his Padawan, shaking his head in feigned disappointment, though he was unsure of himself doing any better.

"Come on down master!" Anakin shouted, a pained smirk on his face as he looked up at the older Jedi, "Waters great!" He deflected a shot aimed at his head into the ground, where he then scowled at the droid that had shot at him and then picked it up and tossed it with the Force.

* * *

Riding across the scene of several dozen troopers, and a pair of Arcs, rounding up weapons, the cloaked female and the Sergeatn asked for directions towards Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, when told to go towards the large pillar of smoke and fire, they looked at each other and sped off, leaving a very confused, and slightly miffed, Arc trooper Echo behind.

They rode of towards the large building that seemed to be the only way to the smoke, but when they got there, they were greeted with a heart wrenching sight.

Several troopers were laid out on the ground, parts of their body missing while a boy in tan Jedi Robes tried to tend to their wounds. Many were missing arms, hands, and feet... A few were missing almost the entire side of their bodies... And were the ones usually covered by some kind of body bag.

"Clinker, you'll be fine! Just hold still!" the boy growled, tying to push a clone down so he could try and save his arm...

"I-it hurts too much! J-just cut it o-off!" The clone screamed, shaking from the pain.

"I will if you don't stop moving you blaster brain! Now shut up and let me work!" He growled, smacking clinker in the face with the back of his hand.

"S-sorry sir..." The clone stuttered out as he tried to calm himself. The boy then went back to checking the arm, having already taken off what little of the white armor remained.

"What happened here Commander?!" The sergeant pleaded, running forward to inspect his fallen brothers.

"Rex and I took a small group to go cut off the advance... WE were then caught in the blast when it explloded to soon, and this is the after math... Six death, five seriously wounded and three still able to fight... Including myself. Rex is up there talking with Generals Skywalker and General Kenobi.

Nodding in thanks, both cloaked figure and Clone sergeant began the climb up the building to talk with the generals.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" _So... You want to pose as my long lost grand father?"_ Anakin asked, his brow raised as he eyed his supposed descendant with weary eyes.

" _Yes, it would make it easier for me to explain away my happenings here- learning about my grand son becoming a Jedi and General participating in the war, I could just say I was curious as to how it happened. And then explain away my absence from your life for the first ten or so years of your life..._ " Luke explained, trying to keep their secret, well, his and Ben's secret, from getting out to anyone else.

" _And what about me? You want me to just ignore the fact that my apprentice didn't break the code?"_ Kenobi asked, feeling slightly miffed about the whole situation.

" _I could just wipe your memory of me ever being here and leave it at that Master..._ " Luke challenged, not felling up to arguing with his master after everything that had happened. Obi-wan and Anakin paled considerably at the threat- neither having thought it possible to do such a thing.

"I would rather get to know my master, than have to keep him at arms length mind you, but I will protect my family... Remember that," Luke told them both, neither malice nor anger present in his words, just a promise... Of pain and death should Ben, or any of his family- which included Anakin and his wife- be harmed.

" _I understand Luke... I'll keep this quiet, as much as I don't want too..._ " Obi-wan relented easily, remembering his own attachments throughout his life, and his loves...

" _Good- we have company approaching, be prepared,_ " Luke warned them.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"What do you mean? I thought Kuat still remained with the republic?" Luke asked, feeling slightly out of depth.

"They did, but not long before we arrived here, the separatists launched a full on occupation of the panet and its shipyards... Now its turning out even more ships for the Seps than it ever could for us with its Droid work force..." Obi-wan stated fuming over the loss of the great shipyards.

"Well, I doubt we could take them back anytime soon, at least with the amount of troops we have... Though Ben and I could go and recruit a few people that could possibly get the job done..." Luke thought out loud, earning a questioning glance form both Ani and Obi.

"Who would that be?"

"Just some smuggler friends I met on Bespin, Tatooine, and Ord Cestus... But they would love to just go out and blow something up- so long as they get some kind of pay. The three of them did stop talking though when a pair of hands, one covered in white armor, peaked up over the edge of the structure, both waving for some help. Anakin and Obi-wan raced over and knelt down to help pull them up.

"What are you doing here Sergeant?" Anakin asked, grunting as he yanked the man up and over the side of the ledge.

"Well, the Commander here needed to tell you something important..." He motioned towards the woman that Obi-wan was helping up. As she stood up, her hood fell off her head and revealed a young face with many tribal tattoos that colored her cheeks, eyebrows, fore head, and montrals, her orange rust colored skin was a stark contrast to the dark brown robe she was wearing, and brought both Jedi up short.

"Padawan... Good it is to see you here, what news do you bring to knight Skywalker- Good news I hope?" Luke asked, vaguely imitating the old Jedi Grand Master Yoda. Both Anakin and Obi-wan had to stop themselves from looking at the older man, trying to act as if their new friend had always been like that, which, in some respects, he had been for a while.

"Yes Master, I do have news... But its not exactly good," She hesitated, though Luke showed no impatience and only smiled at her as he waited for her to continue. "Masters Yoda and Windu have tasked me with informing Generals Skywalker and Kenobi that they are needed on Tatooine. Jabba the hutt has called upon the Jedi to help rescue his son, Ranba the hutt... And seeing as I was to be asigned out here with the two of you as a Padawan, I was tasked with informing you," She muttered the last bit, not feeling very appreciated with being charged as a glorified messenger.

"Ah, Jabba... Not a name I've heard in many years... What do you think Knight Skywalker? Are we almost ready to move out? I think this place is finished, don't you?" Luke asked, a bit of a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Ugh..." Anakin sighed, "I think you're right Master... But we don't have transport out of the system at the moment-"

"There's a trio of Venator Class Star Destroyers running off the Remnants of the Separatist fleet right now..." The Togruta cut in, accidentally cutting off Anakin in the process.

"Well... I can say this right now Obi-wan... She's definitely the Padawan you requisitioned..."Anakin announced with a twitching brow. His annoyance rather evident to those that _didn't_ have the Force.

"I'm sorry to say my young friend... But she's not mine," Obi-wan smirked, crossing his arms over his armored chest as he stared at his brother in arms. Luke meanwhile just looked on in utter amusement. He could only think about how much his Son and his Father had in common... Both were beacons of light, both loved being rekless, and both could make light of almost any situation... Almost...

"Padawan," Luke cut in while Anakin and Obi-wan argued, "I would like to know your name, seeing as you're new and all- and it seems your master is having issue with his old master teasing him," Luke chuckled as the young girl giggled along with him.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, I just graduated from my clan and got my Padawan title invoked!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, closing her eyes in a fierce smile that showed her species' nefarious canines. Her Padawan braid even came out from behind her head, jingling with the beads and teeth that it was made of, all parts of her heritage.

"Well, it is good to meet you Ahsoka, I'm Luke Skywalker; Anakins Grand father," Luke said, introducing himself like he and the other two had planned. Which shocked the young Togruta into silence. She then did the best imitation of a fish Luke had ever seen- outside of a Calamarian anyway.

"B-b-b-"

"All will be revealed later young one, just know that I am his progenitor, and lets leave it at that alright?" Luke asked with a wink, which just got a stuttering nod out of the young girl.

"A-alright Master..."

"Now, Anakin!" Luke called, drawing the two other Jedi's attention. "Are we ready to go now?" Luke asked, a small smile lighting up his blue eyes as he took in the humorous sight of his father and master tangled up together in a mess of limbs as they tried to get their point across on who's padawan Ahsoka would be.

"Children..." Was his mumbled response as he shook his head at their antics.


End file.
